FMP inspired Story need input and sujestions!
by MJI
Summary: this is just a idea i have but i am haveing some blocking feelings and i dont know where to go with this input would be great


So I have had ideas flowing for a story, something of my own making but that is inspired by FMP because I love the military guy meets civilian girl type of story then saves her. I have thought of some scenes but I don't know where to go with the plot and I don't want it to be boaring, I suppose im just blocked and cant think of something but I really want to role with this.  
>Like how does the girl fit in<br>Should the team of mercineries be protecting her or should they just meet by chance if so why is she so special ect… I all ready got some plot twist ideas to make it interesting and the basics are the same a team of mercenary pilots in a organization for good but with a real world twist I just don't know how to make the boy meets girl thing fit in which is what I really want,  
>Well if you got some ideas please share! And if someday I can really make a novel about this ill make sure everyone gets there spot.. heh one can dream right… idk what it is everyone I know like me training to be a fighter pilot loves to write its strange.<br>Here is some ideas that just came out while thinking

An uneasy man in military style pants and a fitted shirt steeped into the bar and quickly sat down. "That was a hell of a flight; I think we messed up more than usual this time." Lt. Allen, a blond hair man next to him, made the statement as he sipped his beer. He was his best friend and wingman, apart from the loud mouth girl who flew in the number three position in his flight. The two couldn't b...e more different: the blond hair man was a self-proclaimed ladies man while the captain, well he was more or less rough around the edges. The Captain gave a small laugh at the thought. "By the way where is LT. Davis, it is not like her to miss the bar after a flight." He was right, the three of them do everything together after the rest of his flight was killed over east Europe. And now apart from the other flights in the squadron it was just the tree of them, stuck training in Japan for some new fighter. One hell of a way to use the top three aces in the war. The Captain looked up to answer Allen's statement but stopped, when a familiar voice came over the Bar speakers, as a young girl with short brown hair took the stage. It was, her, from before!

""" she looked up at the sky. A flight of fighters flew over; she didn't have to guess any more about which one he was in, after watching him fly the past year she could spot his flying style anywhere. He will be leaving soon; back to the battle field that is, he told her this after his flight had completed training in their new aircraft type." I will tell him" she whispered to herself, "I will tell him today, what I was too afraid to say until now and what he is too dense to admit." But little did she know, that flight of fighters would not be returning for a long time.""""

""" He turned his aircraft hard to the right, then left, then right again. The air around him seemed to turn in to a death trap no matter where he put his nose. What would she think, if he died right now? Normally he wouldn't even consider this thought, let alone in the middle of a battle. But something made him feel as if he needed to land one more time just to just see her again. The thought soon faded as he found his mark and maneuvered for the kill."""""

""""He put his feet on the ground, it seemed so long since he was on the ground and it felt strange yet comforting. Reporters, civilians and police trying to keep them back where all around. Behind him the rest of his flight was pulling up. He turned and looked at his fighter, the damage made in hard to recognize, but it got him back all the same. As he slowly moved forward a small voice rang out ...in the crowd that stopped him in his tracks. "Move, please move! Let me through!" Breaking through the front of the crowd was a girl with short brown hair; she was pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She quickly broke through the police line and before he could move she wrapped her arms around him. She slowly backed up; with tears in her eyes she weekly hit his chest over and over. "How could you do that to me? I watched you die, I saw it with my own two eyes, and I won't forgive you!" "Sorry" that was all he could bring himself to say, just one word. She threw her face into his chest again "I won't, forgive you next time. Promise you won't do that to me, promise me!" A hand slid under her chin and for the first time she saw that emotionless face turn into something else. Was that a smile? "Not a problem, I promise." """"""""

The captain touched down in the opening, his F35 still ready to go. As soon as the canopy opened gunfire rang his ears: from above he saw Viper 3-1 and 4-1 holding off the fighters, while his wing man hovered above him scanning the tree line. The captain quickly jumped down from his aircraft and he saw her: 50 meters ahead, no maybe 40, with advancing infantry in front of her. He withdrew his personal Glock 17 from his vest and took a deep breath.

An RPG flew over his head but it didn't matter he kept running above him Allen was hovering his F35 raining hot lead down on the tree line. 20 yards, 10 yards, he was getting close to her. The captain raised his side arm and squeezed off 8 more rounds before reaching Nasha. Tow dark holes where visible on her leg and shoulder, she looked at him but could not speak. He knew that look all too well it was her "What the HELL are you doing" look. Iren looked back at his F35 50 yards away. Allen's cannon still rang overhead; the captain put a fresh mag in his side arm and prepared his flight mate and himself for a very LONG run.  
>(PS Nasha is his other flight member IE hes the leader then allen is his wing man and nasha is the other IE kind of like Kurtz a moe)<p> 


End file.
